


hi techno | hello dream

by itisjosh



Series: change won't come if we don't begin [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, Letters, Light-Hearted, Mentions of Murder, Minor Angst, Rebellion, War, Writing, dream is over dramatic about everything, for once, not a lot of angst ngl, techno is just tired someone send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Hi, Techno.I hope this letter finds you well.-Hello, Dream.I'm perfectly fine. Let's talk about just me from now on.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: change won't come if we don't begin [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939360
Comments: 19
Kudos: 643





	hi techno | hello dream

_Hi, Techno!_

_Thanks for writing back - I kind of expected you to pop up in my base and punch me in the face. So thank you for not doing that. Kind of makes me feel like we're gonna be best friends, you know? Can we best friends? Both of mine left to fight in a war they don't even need to fight. Speaking of that war... how are things going on your side? I've been watching Schlatt and Tubbo talk a lot more. George and Quackity have been whispering some shit to each other. I haven't actually seen Sapnap since the election ~~yikes~~ , so..I'm not sure about him. Ponk and Punz have been practicing with crossbows and swords (imagine using a sword). I've seen Eret around once or twice, but not all that often. Niki isn't allowed out of the stables without two people guarding her, so I haven't seen much of her at all. And Fundy..I don't really know. He's been around, praising Schlatt and following him everywhere he goes. It could be a really good spy ploy, but I have no idea. I'm sorry I can't provide more information._

_Did you get the things I sent you? Did Tommy like them? Can you tell him I'm sorry? I know it doesn't mean literally anything, but I am. I really am sorry. For murdering him..and..yeah. I really am. It was stupid, I should've just let them have their freedom. ~~I don't know why I was so prideful~~. Well that's a lie nevermind sorry let me scratch that out. I'm a prideful little shit with a huge ego and no impulse control, of COURSE I started a war with them. Please tell them both that I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything and it doesn't make anything better, but could you? I wish I had done things differently. Eret wouldn't have ever been exiled. He hates it here, Techno. As soon as he pushed that button, I saw so much regret on his face. He never wanted to do it. I should've never offered him kingship to betray his friends._

_I'm sorry._

_I know you weren't there for the war, but it was bad. It wasn't good at all. They never stood a fucking chance, Techno. There might have been more of them at some point, but they..we made it so hard. Tommy had to give up everything and in the end, what the hell did I lose? Nothing? I didn't lose anything. I watched George and Sapnap die for nothing. I watched KIDS die. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. Maybe one day I can fix things. Do you believe in redemption, Techno? I do. Okay, I think I should go now. I've been gathering resources for you and all that. I'll send another letter later once I get some extra Netherite._

_Bye, Techno. Love you! :)_

_\- Dream_

* * *

_Hello, Dream._

_You don't need to be formal. I literally could not care less about your formalness. It doesn't matter to me. I spent three years of my life farming potatoes, Dream, do you think I care about your dramatic antics? The answer is no. The answer has been and always will be no. And NO, we are NOT best friends. I barely can stand you, don't start making moves and declaring our level of friendship. Just because you..you know what, not even gonna say it. Not worth the scorn and mocking I'd get. Listen, redemption is nice and all, but it's boring. Just keeps repeating until you don't even know why you're redeeming yourself. I don't think redemption is important. If you really believed in it, you wouldn't have betrayed it in the first place._

_Wilbur laughed in my face, took the letter, and was smiling the entire time he read it, so. He also said it's okay and that it was "really sweet" of you to start writing to me. Dream, you need to cut back on the sappiness, okay? I think Wilbur's starting to think we're ""dating"" and I would rather die than be seen with you in general. Stop saying you love me. I will never say it back and you know this. Tommy did like the stuff you gave him - he hung it up in his room on his armour rack. So I'm guessing he'll wear it later? I don't know what goes through his head. I don't think he knows what goes through his head. And yeah, pretty cringe of you to murder my siblings. In any other case, Dream, I would have your head on my wall. I know where you are, and even if I didn't, I'd find you. You're lucky redemption songs are so popular. You're lucky Wilbur's a good man. I'm not. I wouldn't have ever forgiven you. You'd be looking over your shoulder until you died for forever._

_Anyways, on another topic. Netherite would be nice. Specifically for me. I can make do in diamond, but it's annoying because everyone else has more stuff than me. Which is cringe and I think it's stupid and unfair. You should give me all the things. Give me everything. I also want a Netherite hoe. Farming potatoes is nice but the hoes here are so awful compared to my old ones. Get me a hoe, all will be forgiven. Oh, yeah, Tommy said, and I quote, "it's whatever, tell the big man it's all pogchamp now". I don't know what the fuck that means but take it as you will._

_Yeah, I think that's all I need to tell you. Make everyone significantly less OP than me and I'll stop complaining for a few minutes._

_Ok bye_

_\- Techno_

* * *

_My dearest, most beloved, Technoblade_

_How was that to start off? I sent you your stupid fucking hoe. I don't even know why you need it so badly, but if it'll get you to shut up for three seconds, I'll take it. Thanks for relaying my message to Wilbur and Tommy. And in Tommy's language, that means something along the lines of "it's okay, you're forgiven". You're his older brother, how can you not understand him? I mean, yeah, he's hard to understand, but he knows like, three words. Pog, big man (it counts as one), and FUCK. That's it, that's his vocabulary. Please tell Wilbur that I'm desperately in love with you because it's entirely true, 100% true. This isn't for the bit. I love you. Please say it back Techno, you're gonna make me cry if you don't._

_Anyways, back to the war. Bad news: Schlatt is tearing down the walls. He's making Tubbo do it, too. And it's fucking bullshit. Listen, I know I said I wouldn't get involved, but..listen. Tubbo's like a little brother to me. I know he was raised with you, but you literally act like you don't know him, Techno. Why? Okay, back to the topic at hand. Tubbo is not doing well. I can see it in his eyes. He misses Tommy so badly, Techno. Don't tell Wilbur or Tommy because they won't think logically about it, but I think I've heard him crying. Yes, I've been breaking into Schlatt's mansion. Yeah, he made a mansion, don't ask how or why._

_Okay. If this keeps going, I'm_ _going to kill Schlatt / rescue Tubbo. Or just make sure he gets out. I know I'm not the best fighter, but I'm good enough to beat "The Blade" four times, so I think I can handle Fundy and Ponk. I don't think he's acting, Techno. He's seriously sad about this. And Eret..I don't know, but he's been looking sketchy to me. I've noticed things that have gone missing out of Schlatt's chests, only to show up with Eret. I don't think Eret is with Schlatt. Redemption arc for both of us, I suppose. Bastard stole my line._

_Also, I found something of Phil's that I thought you'd like. He came to visit me, I think..? I was sleeping, so he had to have broken in. Your dad is really dramatic, Techno. I see where Wilbur and Tommy get it from. Anyways. He left this note and this elytra. I don't know if you'll ever use an elytra / have used one before, but oh my god they are so fun. And it also feels magic? I know Phil is magic, but I don't..like..man. This is really, REALLY magic. Like, the highest level of magic. I wish I could have George look at it for me, but..you know. I'm sorry about Phil. I know that he's been gone a lot, but he..sort of explains it in his note. I think I would have liked him. I wish he'd visit me when I'm not fucking sleeping, that overdramatic prick. Whatever._

_LOVE YOU!! SAY IT BACK!!_

_\- Your future husband, Dream_

* * *

_Hello, Dream._

_If you keep up this bullshittery, I'm not going to write to you anymore. Thank you for giving me Phil's things. I've used an elytra once and murdered about forty people in three minutes, so I'll definitely be keeping this. And..yeah, it sucks. Not to be sappy or convey human emotions, but I do miss him. Wilbur and Tommy, do, too. But so do I. He found me when I had nowhere else to go, which..you know. Was nice. And listen, okay, I didn't know Tubbo that well. He's..he isn't my little brother. I don't not care about him, but he isn't like Tommy or Wilbur. We never clicked. If you have to kill Schlatt, literally just write to me and I'll help. With The Blade on your side, you can't lose._

_Eret? Redemption? Wilbur laughed at me and said "that would be sick" before walking away to do whatever, so I think he's reacting positively to it. Listen, man. My brothers aren't good at communicating anything with me literally ever. They have their own languages, it's so weird. It's cringe, is what it is. And Phil definitely is one for the dramatic. My dad really likes fucking around and doing things as flashily as he can. It's kind of cool. Have you ever been to one of his worlds? I heavily doubt it._

~~_I have. They're huge and big and sprawled out and oh my god I get distracted very easily back to the war_ ~~

_He doesn't visit us, either. Not that much anymore. He's been busy doing things. But I have a feeling he might come to help this time. He's not a fan of people fucking around with his kids. Ever heard of the slaughtering of the hunters on an entire world? Yeah, that was us. Mostly Phil. He's a mage, in case you didn't notice. He's the last one, actually. I'll talk about that later back to the war_

_Listen, Dream. What I really need right now is food and fresh water. We're struggling. We've been trying our best to purify, but that requires a campfire/fire and we don't want to risk it. I know it's very cringe and inconvenient for you but you specifically told me to ask if I needed anything. And I do. It isn't even for me, either, it's for Wilbur and Tommy mostly. Sorry about George. Maybe you can knock some sense into him eventually, make him realize that he is NOT on the right side of the war. Who sides with Schlatt and Quackity? Boring. Imagine doing that._

_I am NOT saying it back, Dream._

_\- The man that hates you so much, Techno_

* * *

_Hey, Techno_

_Bad news._

_Schlatt's got guards at all times now. Mostly Ponk and Fundy. I don't know if I can keep sending these, they're getting really close to the messenger bird I use. Be safe. They've started to sniff around. I'll try to throw them off of your trail as best as I can._

_Be safe, Techno. I'm serious this time._

_\- Dream_

* * *

_Hi, Dream._

_Good news._

_Tubbo, Eret, and Niki just arrived yesterday. Fundy and Ponk are dead at the moment. We're being as safe as we can be. Thanks for the warning, though. Don't worry, we've got The Blade._

_I'll talk to you soon, Dream. Be safe in the shadows._

_\- Techno_


End file.
